


Throw away the plan

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl
Summary: At thirty, Alex gives up looking for the right woman and decides just have a baby by herself. But she never predicted that Lucy Lane would happen.OrAn adaptation of part of 'How to be single'





	Throw away the plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all of you who voted on tumblr.  
> For those of who were hoping for some AgentCanary, I've been boiling something with those two. I should be able to work on it around the second week of January.
> 
> Lucy is a bit ooc. It's my first time writing the ship, and i'm still getting a hang on it.  
> If someone watched 'How to be single' you'll recognize the storyline. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

It was the third try, and Alex couldn’t tell which was bigger: Kara’s excitement or her own anxiousness. The younger Danvers was pacing from one side to the other shaking the damn stick with just a bit of super-speed. She ignored her sister’s protests that it wouldn’t get the results any faster, but faith is greater than reason, and Kara continues shaking it. Alex was leaning against the kitchen counter trying to appear calm (her heartbeat gave her away).

The phone’s alarm rang, and Alex took one deep breath. It was the only thing that kept her from either taking the stick from Kara’s hand or running to the door. Kara let out a weak ‘oh’ and never a simple sound hurt so much. (That was a lie. There was one time. One time. And it was buried deep deep down inside of Alex.)

Alex shook her head and cleared her throat. She turned away from Kara and pretended to busy herself with one of her mugs.

“Maybe this is a sign. I mean how can it not be?” A dry laugh left Alex, and she continued missing Kara’s tries at interrupting her. “It was a stupid idea.” It was only then that she turned back to Kara to find her sister smiling from ear to ear.

“Well, I hope you don’t mean any of that because you’re pregnant.” Kara showed her the stick. Softly, Alex smiled, then frowned, then smiled again and then she hit Kara on the arm as hard as she could.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Kara only laughed and apologized.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just going to hug you know because I’m so happy.”

Alex had no choice, but to be pulled into a hug. It was a Kara thing. It was a Danvers thing. And apparently, they had another Danvers on the way. In spite of the scare, Alex found herself smiling beyond any of her abilities to stop it. In her sister’s arms, Alex felt all the stress from the last months leaving her body.

“You better not deny me food for the next nine months.”

Kara gasped letting go of the hug, containing her shock a second later. “Fine! But only because you are carrying my niece and/or nephew.”

“Please don’t even joke about that.”

“I mean, numbers show-“

“I know. I’ll love them whether I mean it in a singular or plural, but I’m lost only imagining one. If it’s two then…”

“Hey,” Kara nudged her sister. “That’s why I’m here okay. I can be Super Aunt any time you need. Plus we have J’onn, and Brainy, and Winn as soon as he’s back.”

“Rao, I miss Winn. Brainy grew on me, although he’s still not allowed anywhere near my computer, but I still miss Winn. When Mon-El brings him back, you can tell your ex to shove it, because I’m keeping them both. Brainy and Winn.”

“Have you thought about names yet?”

“It’s a bit soon for that, and it’s not a good idea to get excited this early into pregnancy. There’s a lot that can happen.” Alex had to keep her feet on the ground, big expectations only seemed to backfire on her.

Alex felt Kara’s fingers interlacing with hers, and she looked up to her sister’s shining eyes. “I got you. Through anything.” Alex smiled. She wondered if it was too soon to blame her hormones if she started to cry.

“Good, because I still have to tell mom.”

“Um… Is that a siren? Pretty sure that’s a siren-“ Alex hit her before they both fell into a laugh.

* * *

One of the pros of having her sister as the director of the DEO was that Kara was finally able to organize a DEO’s Christmas/Hanukah’s party. They didn’t have those at CatCo. Cat always said that there were more delightful ways to torture her employees than using Christmas’ party. Alex found out about it when she saw the whole place filled with decoration, and Supergirl had convinced more than half of her agents to agree to it. Alex wasn’t about to buy that headache so she just let Kara have it. 

She regretted it now. The only thing worse than an Office Christmas party was alcohol-less Office Christmas party. Alex was one of the two only people not slightly drunk under the excuse that she was the director. The other sober person was Kara because she was on call for any emergencies – and she was joining Alex’s new diet to show her sister some support.

Alex had just parted two overly affective agents sending them home. She automatically reached for a drink when there was a surge of wind, and she knew her drink got changed as Supergirl appeared in front of her.

“Thank you,” Alex said. She took a drink. Soda. Diet. Alex wrinkled her nose and looked around the room. That was when she noticed a familiar face she hadn’t seen in quite some time. The person stared back at her with a smile. “Um, what is Lucy Lane doing here?”

“Oh yeah! I thought it wouldn’t be fair to throw a DEO Christmas Party without the people from the desert base. It’s like we’ve completely forgotten about them these last two years. And Lucy was super nice and said she’d come.”

Alex began eating some delicious canapes while Supergirl talked. She was hungry, and she was nervous and she didn’t even notice she had eaten so many until she looked down to find the tray empty.

“Wow. Pregnancy is really messing with your appetite.”

“Not only for food, I can assure you of that.”

“Oh, Rao. I did not need to know that-“ Kara frowned her face in absolute disgust, changing her weight from feet to feet. Alex didn’t notice her sister’s struggle not to fly away as her eyes went back once more to Lucy still staring at her. “Have you- Um, did you-“

“I’m dealing with it, and most time it’s fine you know? But sometimes-“

“Too much information. Please, stop.” Kara took a deep breath, and Alex just rolled her eyes. Kara had asked. She turned back to the table looking at more things to it, every now and then checking to see the Lane girl still looking.

“Do I have something on my face? She keeps staring at me all night.” Alex pointed at Lucy with her head. “I swear to God if she starts pulling that major crap on me will kick her to Saturn. I’m not about to have some military breathing down my neck.”

Kara laughed. “She’s checking you out.”

“What?”

“C’mon Alex, when Winn made you that suit he didn’t make it modest. While most of the agents respect and fear you too much to look at you in such a way, Lucy has a thing for danger. Why don’t you go talk to her?”

“Wasn’t she straight?”

“Oh, no. She’s very much bi. And she’s coming here.”

Alex forced herself not to make a scene. She’d have to have a talk with Kara about setting her up. Or trying to. After the epic failure with the nice cop at a crime scene, Alex thought she’d have learned. ( _It’s not because I dated Maggie that I’m attracted to every cop I see!)_

Kara seemed to read her mind. “She’s not a cop,” she whispered before Lucy was close enough. “Hey, Lucy! How have you been? Oh, I think someone is calling me. Bye.”

Alex tried to hold Kara in place, but Supergirl super speeded her way out of there. Alex made a mental note to steal a bit of Kryptonite so she could throttle Kara just a little bit later.

“I hear some congratulations are in order,” Lucy said. Alex frowned. “For the promotion.”

“Oh yeah, thanks.”

"I can't say that I'm surprised and J'onn couldn't have picked a better person for the job."

"I wouldn't say that, but thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

"So, is there an after party?"

* * *

Alex wasn’t sure how things escalated. The only thing she knew was that minutes later she was making out with Lucy against the door of her apartment. She forgot about the Kryptonite thing. 

One moment she was staring at Lucy's deep set of eyes and the next Lucy’s lips was on hers, and she was pinning Lucy against the wall. _You taste like cheese_ , Lucy had said. _Thanks_. Lucy laughed and pulled Alex back into another kiss.

It reminded her of Sara. Of her hook up a year before, except that there was no Bourbon or alcohol of any kind involved (not by choice, obviously). Alex woke up and looked around to find Lucy Lane in her kitchen trying to reach for the mugs on the shelf. Alex couldn’t help but smile at the scene. It was crazy to think such a tiny woman could be so ferocious in the sheets.

Alex got up and made her way to the kitchen to help out Lucy, getting a couple of mugs and handing one to Lucy. Lucy gave her a soft smile that was clearly a thank you and Alex felt her cheeks blushing. She had just noticed Lucy was wearing her clothes.

She shook her head. No, she was not about to make things awkward. It was only a one-night stand. It was clear that they both needed it. It didn’t have to be anything more.

(It was still a one-night stand if they fucked in the morning after, right?)

* * *

Alex didn’t expect to run into Lucy Lance any time soon, but one week later Lucy appeared on the door of her office with a couple of cups from Noonan’s in hand a smirk on her face. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Alex asked.

“Kara mentioned you hate winter, so I thought I’d bring you something hot and also some chocolate to warm you up.”

“And you’d be something hot?” Lucy shrugged. “For the record, I don’t hate winter, I just don’t like it when I have to leave my apartment.” Lucy chuckled at that.

“Want to go for a walk?”

Alex looked back at the papers on her desk and at the Command Center. Everything looked calm. Plus, Lucy did come from all the way from the Desert Base to bring her hot chocolate. Alex could spare a few minutes, and maybe Kara would even stop bugging her about making more friends. She left Brainy in charge just in case. Maybe she could make the most of the situation and convince Lucy to transfer Vasquez to the City Base. She really did miss Vasquez. She was the only person that didn’t annoy Alex.

Alex sipped the chocolate, closing her eyes for a second as her body thanked her for the sugar intake. She let out a long ‘mmm’ completely aware of Lucy’s eyes on her.

“This is great. Thank you. So, here’s what I never understood-“ Alex started. “How did you end up in the army?”

“It’s a Lane thing. At least one Lane per generation serves, and since dad had no sons and - according to him - Louis was born to defy every breath he takes, I carried on the family tradition. I guess I don’t need to ask you how did you end up on the DEO.” Alex nodded.

“I once wanted to be a doctor, but I think this way of saving lives suits me better. I couldn’t imagine doing anything else. Besides, I like rules. They keep everything and everyone in order.” Lucy snorted, almost spitting the chocolate she had just sipped. “What?”

“C’mon Danvers. Have you seen how big is your file? Pam from HR groans whenever she hears your name. You probably broke a record of breaking DEO rules, only bested by Supergirl herself.”

Alex gave her a playful shove with her shoulder. They walked a couple of steps when Lucy pointed forwards.

“Look, Christmas Trees. Have you picked one already?”

“Um, I don’t do Christmas’ Trees. We usually celebrate it at Kara’s, so there’s no reason for it.”

“What? Who are you? Grinch? Wait, are you Jewish?”

“No, I just don't get Christmas trees.”

“Oh, so, you're just a monster.”

“No, I'm just never home, and I would definitely kill it. And then those needles fall into the rug and stab your feet when you walk on them.”

“Wow, how can you be so different and so like Kara at the same time? It’s just a tree, Danvers you don’t have to be afraid of it.”

“I’m not scared, I just don’t have the time.”

“Fine.” Lucy looked around as if she was looking for something. She then took Alex hand and guided her until they were standing in front of a tree that from Alex’s point of view was exactly like the others. “Okay, this one. This is the John McClane of Christmas tree. You have John McClane here right? Like, you cannot kill this guy.” Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Lucy raised her fingers. At the moment trying to convince Alex into buying a tree Lucy Lane manage to be both adorable and scary and Alex should not be attracted to that. “We load him up with a bunch of water, stuff one of those self-pouring cat bottles on the side; you're good to go for, like, three weeks. I'm telling you, you're going be begging this guy to die. Then, in three weeks we throw this guy out on the street, and get ready for Valentine's Day.”

Alex hit the breaks inside her head.

"’ _We_ ’ get ready for Valentine's Day?” Alex stopped, and Lucy did too. This was supposed to be a one-night stand. A friendship at most. Alex wasn’t ready for it. She was pregnant! “Look, Lucy, you’re a great person and I’m sorry if I’ve given you misleading signals, but I’m not looking for a relationship. And even if I was… three weeks from now this all will have lost its novelty. And we both have an organization to run together. There’s no time for this. And even if we tried it, we’d end up with a bunch of canceled or interrupted dates, and eventually, you will meet a nice guy or girl who actually has time for you and can give you what you want.” Alex breathed for the first time since she started speaking. “I don’t even know why we’re having this conversation. I have to get back to the DEO. Thanks for the chocolate."

* * *

It’s later that day when Alex arrives back at her apartment to find Lucy waiting by the door with an artificial tree. 

“Not even you can kill this one.”

* * *

This time Alex was the first to wake up. Lucy was lightly snoring sleeping on her stomach. Alex managed to turn her without waking her up, or else Lucy would have a hell of a neck pain the next morning. Then she stood up to get a glass of water. 

A second one-night stand with Lucy. Or would it be a two-night stand? It didn’t matter. It was still casual. It still didn’t mean Alex had feelings for Lucy.

She stopped by the three they had put up and decorated together. Alex knew Kara would love it, but she also knew Kara would read too much into it. That kept Alex from taking a picture and sending it to Kara. Instead, Alex slipped back into bed and Lucy cuddled into her.

* * *

It was Friday. Sisters’ night. And now sisters’ nights included Brainy and Alex was okay with it. He was often a source of amusement and whenever he got overly annoying with his 12 level intellect or something she’d just threaten to kick him out. 

Brainy entered first with five boxes of pizza. Two for Kara, one for Alex and one for Brainy. He began ordering more than necessary soon after discovering about Alex’s baby. (What if she wants more? She’s a pregnant woman, she cannot crave something and not have it. Brainy totally won some points with Alex.)

Brainy found out on accident. Kara was gushing about it with Alex in the DEO and Brainy entered the room without knocking and saw Kara with her hands on Alex’s stomach, although Alex protests that the only thing Kara could feel was Alex’s indigestion. He connected the dot in five seconds and congratulated her. She, of course, made him swear to keep his mouth shut, which he seemed to have complied so far.

Kara made herself comfortable on the couch, and Brainy settled on the armchair. Alex settled against Kara as they watched one of the classics – part of Brainy 21st century education.

“What time is the exam tomorrow?” Kara asked during the bathroom break.

“At one. Think your boss going to let you leave?”

“James? Yeah, he’s a good person, but he’s an awful boss. Lena might ask some questions, though.”

“Have you thought about an excuse yet?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to have one if you had just told people about it already. You’re entering the eleventh week. Maybe it’s time to tell people. Mom especially.” Alex stole the slice of pizza from Kara’s hand and with a bite took half of it. “Hey!” The worst part was that Kara was right: she had to tell people. At least mom and J’onn.

* * *

They schedule to go to Midvale the following week, packed for the weekend and with a drive with the baby’s first picture. It was a blur, but Kara still acted like it was the cutest thing in the world. Brainy invited himself along. 

“Wait! Let’s take a picture! Baby’s first road trip!” Kara said unlocking her phone and already trying to fit them all into it.

“Kara, n-“ And the photo was taken. “Can we go now?” Kara put on her sunglasses and smiled.

* * *

Eliza was more than happy to have them over, and she wasn’t even surprised when they told her Brainy was coming too. Apparently, her number of children was growing, and she didn’t mind it. She was also calm as Alex told her about the pregnancy and hugged her daughter with such warmth that Alex was caught off guard. 

“Honey, are you crying?” Eliza asked as she heard Alex sniffling.

“It’s the hormones.”

“Wait for the morning sickness.”

* * *

She didn’t have to wait long. It happened a week later, and she ran out of bed barely making it to the bathroom in time. Alex struggled to get it all out, and the hand rubbing her back and holding her hair helped. Alex flushed it down and made her way to the sink to wash her mouth, and then brush her teeth. 

“You better not be thinking about coming to the DEO today,” Lucy said looking at Alex through the mirror. She was using her Director tone. While that tone had some interesting uses in the bedroom, at that moment it only annoyed Alex.

Lucy was still around, although Alex knew better than that. She lost the count of how many times they had sex, but what worried her more was how many times Lucy stayed over and they didn’t do anything. As if it was a date. As if they were dating. Lucy even cooked – and did she cook.

Lately, she had been keeping the lights off, and putting on some pajamas before falling asleep. She would start showing very soon and the morning sickness was just a reminder of that. It was just a reminder that whatever this was with Lucy had to end whether she wanted or not.

“It’s fine. Probably something I ate,” Alex said trying to get out of the bathroom to get red for work. Lucy stood in her way.

“You’re not going, even if I have to tie you to that bed to keep you here.” Alex raised her eyebrows. Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Lucy made her shut it with just a look.

“Fine, you want me to go to bed? I will.”

Lucy was confused for a second until Alex lifted her by her thighs. Out of reflex, Lucy held on to her. Alex grunted and halfway decided to settle for the couch, they would fall before they made it to the bed. She sat down with Lucy on top of her and laughed into the smaller woman’s neck, kissing it.

“That was not funny!”

“You wanted me to go to bed,” Alex shrugged.

“This is not the bed.”

“Close enough.”

Lucy raised her hands to Alex’s neck, and Alex looked at Lucy’s lips and back at her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat or several.

No, no. She could not be in love with Lucy Lane. Not because Lucy wasn’t great. She was, she really great. And funny, and sensitive, and a silly drunk (but only when she got to the fourth glass of wine, and how Alex managed that she was not sure). No, Alex could not be in love with Lucy Lane because she was pregnant. And it clicked: of course, she was pregnant. It was the hormones.

She wasn't in love with Lucy, it was just the hormones.

Lucy’s lips collided with hers, and she stopped thinking after that. Maybe she could call in sick after all.

* * *

It was one in the morning when Alex heard her window opening. She barely moved, she knew it was Kara. Kara slipped into the bed with her sister. 

“Alex,” Kara called. The tears were announced in her voice. “You’re not leaving me, right?”

“Hum?” Alex slowly woke up, running her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Never. You know that. Where is this coming from?”

“Everybody leaves. Astra. Mon-El. Winn. Now even Lena is-“

Lena. Not even Alex missed that, and she missed the fact she was very much gay for twenty years.

“What did she do?” There was a shift in the voice. Kara snuggled closer to keep Alex from reaching for her gun and chasing the CEO down.

“She’s in love with James.”

“Oh, Kara. She’s an idiot.”

“No, she’s not. And it’s okay. I just- You’re not leaving me right?”

“Never.” And in the silence, there was a fart noise. Kara looked up as if Alex had done the most offensive things in the universe. “Don’t look at me, it’s the baby. Apparently, they don’t like sushi.”

“You stinky baby,” Kara said lowering herself until she was face to face to Alex’s belly. Alex chuckled. Kara put her hand there. “I can’t wait to feel them kicking.”

Alex smiled. “Me neither.”

“They are getting big. You won’t be able to hide it for long.”

“I know.”

“What are you going to tell Lucy?” Alex didn’t answer her.

* * *

Alex was shopping for the baby. With twenty-three weeks she couldn’t put it off for long. It was actually her lunch break, and she was just coming back from lunch with Kara when a baby beenie caught her attention in a store, and she found herself going inside. It was blue - her favorite color - with Supergirl’s symbol on it. Alex had to buy it. 

She was taking a closer look at it when she heard someone entered the store and they stopped in front of her.

“You’re pregnant,” Lucy said dumbstruck.

Alex looked down at her belly and back at Lucy. Lucy just stood that for a moment looking at Alex's belly. Alex had a job to get back to, and she was so not looking forward to the rest of that interaction. She walked to the pay box, and Lucy followed her.

“Is it mine?” Even the cashier’s eyes rose at the question as if the answer could actually be ‘yes’. Alex looked from the cashier and back to Lucy.

"How could it be yours?"

“Forget it. Wow, I guess this is how guys feel." Lucy shook her head. "How did that happen?"

Alex had been avoiding Lucy. Telling Kara to keep her away from her office, and let her know she was busy so she wouldn’t stop by. Alex imagined that would've had gotten the message now.

Alex took a deep breath and took the money out paying for the beenie. She blurred out a thank you to the woman and turned to Lucy.

“I don’t even know why you are surprised. Didn’t you notice my boobs were getting bigger and that I was getting fatter?”

“First, yes I noticed the boobs. I didn’t wonder, I was just very appreciative of them. Second: you’re not fat. You’re beautiful. And you are carrying this so well.”

Alex looked away. Fucking Lane charm and lawyer skills. Was there anything Lucy could not find a way out of?

“Wait. Is this why you’ve been avoiding me lately? Did you think I was going to freak out or something?”

“At this point, I’m sure I am going to freak out.”

“I’m just trying to understand this. I thought you were gay.”

“I am.”

“So whose is it?

“It’s mine, just mine. I.V.F. with a sperm donor.” Lucy nodded calmly.

“How far along are you?”

“Twenty three weeks.” The wheels turned in Lucy's head.

“Did you know you were pregnant when we started sleeping together?”

“Yes.”

“You know, it would’ve been nice when there's someone living inside the person I'm having sex with.”

“Why would you say it like that? It’s gross.”

“It’s not gross. It’s beautiful! I wish you would’ve told me about them. Is it a boy? Is it a girl. It looked like it could be twins.”

“It’s not-“ as she had been relieved to learn. “We’re not sleeping together anymore. It’s not your problem.”

“Alex, you’re having a baby! Of course, that’s not a problem. That’s amazing. There’s a life inside of you. I’m down with it, all of it. But if we’re going to make this work this is the kind of thing I need to know.”

Had Lucy not heard a word of what she said. Alex let out a dry laugh.

“We are not dating.”

“We practically are. We sleep together. We spend time together. We go out together.” 

“Yeah? And how would that work?” Alex crossed her arms. “You would stay home and take care of the baby?”

“You mean trade all the bunch of crying overgrown babies I have at the DEO for one way cuter? Yes, I want that. Most of my job is paperwork. I could easily take it home, and Vasquez can take care of training the rookies and keeping the rest of them in line. ”

“Just stop saying the word ‘baby’.”

“Why? Babies are awesome.”

“Let’s say we do this. You start working from home – which you actually think you can do with a baby, which is crazy. You and I, we probably would have a lot of fun together and then, one day, we would be on this road trip together. And I would be driving, and then I'd get tired, and I would hate to do it, but I would agree to let you drive. And then, I would feel very safe, and that's when we would crash.”

That escalated quickly.

“You think you can control everything, but you can't,” Lucy said.

“I just... I'm not the only one in the car, anymore. I can’t invest my time and my feelings in someone when sometime later we are engaged and we find out we want different things. I just can't.”

“I’m not Maggie.”

Alex looked away from the Lane. Lucy sighed.

“Well, for the record, this is not me leaving. This is you pushing me away,” Lucy said. Alex wondered if those were the last words she would ever hear from her.

* * *

For her 28th Birthday, Kara decided to throw a big party. Well, that’s a lie. Brainy did. Now there were over 100 people on Kara’s roof. Alex wasn’t sure if that was safe. She was more worried at keeping her belly from being overly bumped by the dancing people while she looked for Kara. 

She found her sister by the stairs. Kara wasn’t alone. Lena was there, and her lips were on Kara’s. They pulled away as soon as Alex entered.

“Really? Now my gift will never live up to that,” Alex teased as Lena hid her face on Kara’s neck. It might be Kara’s birthday, but it was a gift to Alex to see how happy her sister was in that moment.

Alex congratulated them and promised a shovel-talk to Lena later. Closing the door she found herself typing a text to Lucy. _You won’t believe what just happened_. She stopped before she hit send, remembering everything that happened. She looked down at her belly.

“We got this, right?”

* * *

The baby decided to come when there were no aliens attacking the city. There was no apocalypse to be stopped. They were just in Lena’s apartment on the last floor of a tall fucking building. Alex was glad for it. 

“My water just broke,” Alex said and Kara was by her side not a second later.

“I’ll fly us to the hospital,” Kara said.

“You’re not flying us to the hospital,” Alex said.

“But the baby-“

“Kara, labor takes about 25 hours for new moms. We’re fine, just need to calmly to get to the hospital.”

“25 hours? Why do you humans even have kids?” Kara frowned.

“I can call a helicopter,” Lena said pulling out her phone. Of course, she could.

“Can we say on the ground, please? Just get us a cab.”

“I’ll call David.” Alex was still getting used to her sister’s rich girlfriends. It had its perks.

David was waiting for them after they make it to the bottom of the building, but traffic was a bitch and - fuck - it hurt. Alex screamed squishing Kara’s hand.

“Oh, Rao. Oh, Rao,” Kara repeated.

“Let me take a look,” Lena said helping Alex out of her jeans. Kara’s eyes bulged. She was the one who was freaking out the most. “You're at 10 centimeters, and you've already entered the second phase of labor, known as active labor.”

“How do you know that?” Alex asked.

“I went to medical school.”

“Of course you did.” Alex rolled her eyes. “It’s coming. It’s coming!” Alex screamed- Then she stopped. “False alarm, but it’s close.”

“We’re here!” Kara said opening the door before Lena decided to deliver the baby in the car. She helped Alex to pull her pants up and got her to a wheelchair with a bit of super speed.

“Kar- I’m scared,” she said holding her sister’s hand.

“I’m right here. I’m right here.”

* * *

“Doesn’t he look like an alien?” Alex asked. 

“Hey! That’s offensive,” Kara said, making her giggle.

“He’s a cute alien. The cutest.”

“I thought I was the cutest alien. I can’t believe I’ve been bested by a baby who’s not even an alien.”

* * *

Alex was not sure how long it lasted, or how long since it had been over. It had been painful. Worse than she ever imagined, but it was good. To hear his cries was worth everything, every little pain, and every major worry.

She was just resting now after feeding him. Kara was looking at him, Alex was pretty sure Kara was in love with the newest Danvers. It was okay, Alex was too. 

There was a knock on the door. It was Lucy.

“I called her,” Kara whispered to Alex. “I’m going to get something to eat,” she said before leaving the two of them alone.

“Hey,” Lucy said shyly, unlike her.

“Hey.”

“Kara called.”

Alex nodded. “She told me. You want to see him?” Alex asked with a smile. She pointed to the crib.

“It’s a him?” Alex opened a smile and nodded. Three women in love with him already and he was not even a day old. He would break hearts. “Can I? I washed my hands before I came.” Alex’s gave her a yes. Lucy took the baby from the crib with the highest care in the world.

“That’s baby John.”

“Of course you are.” Lucy sat on Alex’s bed. “He’s beautiful. Hey there, Johnny. Aren't you the cutest thing?”

There was a moment of silence and, for the first time since taking the baby in her arms, Lucy looked at Alex.

“Look, I know you don’t want me here, but listen to me, okay? You like me. A lot. And I like you. And that scares you. I get it. I’ve been hurt before, I know how it can be, but you make me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time. And I think you feel the same. I think that you love me. And it’s okay if you don’t because I love you either way. And I don’t want to lose you, even if you only want me as a friend. And Jonh... He's beautiful, and I have no doubt he'll be just as wonderful as his mother.” Lucy averted her eyes. She stood up, her nervousness back. “Um- Do you want him, or should I just put him back?”

“It’s kind of amazing to see the Lucy Lane turn into a nervous wreck. Not even you are safe from the gay panic, huh?” Alex toyed with her own hands while watching Lucy. “I think you’re right. I think that I love you. I mean- I know that I love you. I don't know why I just said that. I really love you. I really, really love you.”

Lucy sat back on the bed, this time closer to Alex. Alex traced little John’s hand.

“I mean, I can totally handle all of this by myself. I'm an independent woman. But I don't want to. I don't. So I guess while I'm trying to say is that I would love to do this with you.”

Lucy leaned down to capture Alex's lips. Alex opened a smile - she had missed it.


End file.
